The present disclosure relates to oil and gas exploration and production, and more particularly to a completion system for use in gravel packing operations.
Wells are drilled at various depths to access and produce oil, gas, minerals, and other naturally-occurring deposits from subterranean geological formations. Hydrocarbons may be produced through a wellbore traversing the subterranean formations. Gravel packing operations are commonly performed in subterranean formations to control unconsolidated particulates. A typical gravel packing operation involves placing a filtration bed containing gravel particulates near the well bore that neighbors the zone of interest. The filtration bed acts as a sort of physical barrier to the transport of unconsolidated particulates to the well bore that could be produced with the produced fluids. One common type of gravel packing operation involves placing a sand control screen in the well bore and packing the annulus between the screen and the well bore with gravel particulates of a specific size designed to prevent the passage of formation sand. The sand control screen is generally a filter assembly used to retain the gravel placed during the gravel pack operation. In addition to the use of sand control screens, gravel packing operations may involve the use of a wide variety of sand control equipment, including liners (e.g., slotted liners, perforated liners, etc.), combinations of liners and screens, and other suitable apparatus. A wide range of sizes and screen configurations are available to suit the characteristics of the gravel particulates used. Similarly, a wide range of sizes of gravel particulates are available to suit the characteristics of the unconsolidated particulates. The resulting structure presents a barrier to migrating sand from the formation while still permitting fluid flow.